superheroesfanbasewikifandomcom-20200215-history
Why Overcome the Hero
} is the (number of the episode) of (series of this episode). Plot It's All Out For Superman When He Hurts Batman In Battle That Leads Superman To Recansider His Actions As A Superhero Major Events Transcript (at The Base) Batman Ya Ya Ya Ya Ben Stop Batman Mind Your Besswax Now You Idiot Ben Il Go Rath Batman Whatever Ben No You Batman (punchs Ben In The Face) Shutup Batman Haha Ben Oh (turns into Rath) Rath LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING CAPMAN WHO LOOKS LIKE HE NEEDS THE LITTLE BOYS ROOM YOU ARE A JERKFACE IDIOT NOW SHUTUP YOU IMBERSILL (changers back) (at the Staion) Albedo Hun Vilgax Vilgax Yes Al Idiot Albedo Dont Call Me That You Idiot Vilgax No It Dosent Matter Because I Have A New Plan Lemonman Lemonman Yes Vilgax Vilgax Go Now Superman Batman Whats Your Deal With Ben Hes Famous Batman No Your A Jerk Superman I Am Cancling Your shipmet To The Team Now Start To Be Nice Or Il Fire You Batman Oh No Alfied Batman Shutup And Lisen To Superman If Hes Got Something To Say You Lisen Now Dont Be A Baby Batman But Alfied Fool Did You Lisen To Me You Idiot Batman Idiot Is The Same Thing As Fool And No Superman Alfied Stop Him Hes A Idiot Batman Shutup Oh No Look Ben Guys Were Going To Have To Be A Team Here Superman Yes Batman ....mmmm.......Let Me Think Nah You Fools Are Pathetic So Il Go On My Own (leaves) Lemonman Fools Il Kill Ya All Lemonman Idiots Batman You Lemon Good Tastle Ben Let Me Xlr8 (turns into Grey Matter) Grey Matter Oh Man I Hate This Omnitrix Is Useless Superman Let Me Vilgax Albedo You Go Down I've Sent A Bunch Of Group Called Holo Drones Let Me Fix Tennyson Up Here He Is A Idiot Laughs Pathetic Superman Ya Oh No Batman Look Out Batman Oh No CRASH KABOOM Vilgax Now Holo Drones Go Ben Hun Guys You You Gotta Stop Doing This Its Childish Batman Ugh You 2 Are Pathetic Batman YOURE FIRED Batman Oh No Ben Now You Guys Need To Learn A Punchimet Azmuth Has Inquted Me Too Be A Leadder Superman Stupid Batman Has A Grilfriend Nammed Catwormen Batman That Fool Is NOT MY GRILFRIEND YOU DAMM IDIOT Ben Batman Stay- Batman Ben Mind Your Own Bissness This Is Between Super Weak Man And I Superman Weak Idiot (shoots Batman) Ben Im Going To Mr Baumann (at Mr Baumann) Ben Ha Mr Baumann Okay Ben Do Me A Favor And GET OUT Ben But Oooooh Vilgax Yes At Last Superman Is A Fool Joker Guys Whats Happing Albedo Vilgax Fired A Rocket At Both Superman And Batman They Will Fight Untill They Are Both Destroyed Ben Im Back Superman Who Cares Batman You Do Cause You Like Ben Superman No I Dont You Fool So Lemonman Im Back Ben Guys Snap Out Of This Now Batman No Never (leaves) Joker Foolish Batman You Were A Fool Say Goodbye (presses The Button And The Rockets Come Flying Out) Joker Idiots Now Time To Die Batman Yes Fools Hun CRASH KABOOM Four Arms Yeah (trows The Rockets Up At The Staion) Joker Yes Hun No You Fools CRASH KABOOM Four Arms Batman Go Stop Lemonman But Team Up With Superman Im Taking The Staion Down Batman Fine Four Arms (changers into Upchuck) Upchuck Lets Eat (eats Objects And Goes Up To The Staion) Upchuck Dont Mess With Us (spits it Out And The Staion Explods) Batman Alright Fool Lets End This Superman Together (forms a Cann And Shoots It At Lemonman Lemonman Falls On The Ground And Crashes Onto The Ground) Joker No Ben 10 Thats It Lucky That Albedo Has Invanted This A Power Up Soon They Will Die (larges Lemonman) Lemonman Im Big Upchuck We Can All Go Big An- Batman I Got A Car Thank You (transforms his car into a manchine) Lets Test It Batman (punchs Lemonman Fires His Millies And Slashes Him And Kicks Him) Lemonman Take This (sqeaes his Juice On Batman) Batman No Superman Thats It I've Got A Supprize My Car Upchuck And Me Batman Thats It Superman Let Me (goes in his manchine helps batman up shoots Lemonman And Slashes Him) Lemonman No.....................Fools (falls on the ground with A CRASH) Superman Yes At Last Finaly Alfied (spys on them from the roof) Yes Finaly (turns into the Joker) Laughs The End Characters Superman Batman Ben Tennyson Gwen (cameo) Kevin (cameo) Rook (cameo) Hulk (cameo) Iron Man (cameo) Villains Albedo Joker Lemonman Vilgax Psyphon Aliens Used by ben Rath Grey Matter (going For Xlr8) Four Arms Upchuck Trivia Category:Episodes